


That Warm And Cozy Thing

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Gwaine has an opinion about marriage and what it does to his mates.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 74 Warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Warm And Cozy Thing

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** That Warm And Cozy Thing  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Lancelot/Elena  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine  
 **Summary:** Gwaine has an opinion about marriage and what it does to his mates.  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **Word Count:** 688  
 **Prompt:** 74 Warm 

** That Warm And Cozy Thing **  
After the ‘Elena’ incident and Morgana coming into the kitchen to see Lancelot in his knickers drinking juice out of the carton one too many times, all parties agreed it would be best if he moved in with Gwaine. 

Merlin drove him over and went up to the door to drop him off. Gwaine grinned and waved at Merlin as he left. 

“Come on in mate. There is the kitchen and the lounge. That’s the loo at the end of the hall.” Gwaine walked down a narrow hallway and opened a door. He showed Lance the spare room in his flat. “And this is your room.”

“Gwaine, how is it that you have a two bedroom flat?” Lance asked as he carried his bag inside and put it on the bed. 

“I was sharing with Leon until he got married.” Gwaine said. “Everybody that has stayed here has gone off and got married on me. I’m just not into that ‘warm and cozy thing’. I’m too independent.” 

“What’s that?” Lance asked. 

“The ‘warm and cozy thing’ that happens when men get married. They lose their edge. No. Not me. Never gonna happen.” Gwaine said. 

“Merlin definitely has it. Morgana has him by his …well you know.” Lance said. “Morgana used to be a very friendly girl.” 

Gwaine chuckled. “I think you and Elyan are the only two that don’t know exactly how friendly she was.” 

“I was with Gwen.” Lance said. 

“Oh yes, the Queen. Poor Arthur, he was done for even before she had a ring on him. He’s got it bad and now he is outnumbered in his own home.” 

“Has Leon been married long?” Lance asked. He pulled a pair of purple lace knickers out of one of the empty drawers and held them up. “I think he left something.”

“Those are my sister’s.” Gwaine snatched them from Lance. “She was visiting.”  

Lance laughed. “How is your sister? Is she married yet?”

“Oi! Don’t you get any ideas about my sister.” Gwaine stuffed the knickers in his back pocket. “You need to keep your head clear or else you’ll get caught too.” 

“Always the bachelor, eh Gwaine?” Lance said.

“Staying that way too.” Gwaine said seriously. “The sheets and towels are in the cupboard in the hall. Laundry is downstairs.”

“Thanks Gwaine. You’re a real good mate to let me stay here.” Lance said. 

“Glad for the company.” Gwaine said with a grin.  

There was a knock on the front door of the flat. Gwaine went to answer it. He opened the door to find Elena standing there. 

“Hi Gwaine. I heard Lance is staying with you now.” Elena said. She held out a casserole dish. “I made shepherd’s pie.” 

“He just got here.” Gwaine stepped aside to let her in. 

Lance came down the hall. “Elena!”

“I made shepherd’s pie. I remembered that you said it was your favorite.” Elena said. “Gwaine, why don’t you set the table and we can eat.”     

“I’ll go see about some plates.” Gwaine mumbled under his breath. 

“Thank you, Elena. That was very sweet of you.” Lance said. 

“It was no trouble.” Elena put the dish on the cluttered dining room table and started to stack the papers and put them aside. 

Gwaine came out of the kitchen with plates and utensils. He had found some wine and glasses too. 

The three of them sat down and ate. Lance helped Elena clear up and then they went off to his room. 

Gwaine sat on the sofa in the lounge and turned on the telly. He had a sinking feeling that he was about to lose another roommate to that ‘warm and cozy thing’. 

Gwaine just hoped it wouldn’t be too soon. Elena was a good cook. He was getting tired of take away and frozen dinners. She would probably start cleaning too.  

Gwaine started watching the football match and wondered if Lance knew he was about to be a victim of that ‘warm and cozy thing’. He shrugged. As long as he got to share the benefits for a while he didn’t care.


End file.
